


Alone at last

by Wynkat



Series: Glam_100 replay [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Community: glam_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Glam 100 prompt: 001: On the Bus (no sex) </p><p> </p><p>  <i>It’s the first night of the new tour, the very first night on the road with everyone and everything: band, dancers, crew, roadies, plus trucks and trucks all full of gear.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at last

**Author's Note:**

> this is all [](http://casey270.livejournal.com/profile)[**casey270**](http://casey270.livejournal.com/) and [](http://glitterwriter.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glitterwriter.livejournal.com/)**glitterwriter** 's fault for running with the idea of working through these prompts again. Thanks ladies, I needed that! :)

 

Adam drops his bag on the bed and does a slow turn around the little room.

It’s the first night of the new tour, the very first night on the road with everyone and everything: band, dancers, crew, roadies, plus trucks and trucks all full of gear.

 _A new fucking tour_ , Adam sinks down onto the edge of the brand new bed with that thought reverberating in his head. His third, sort of. Fourth if you counted Idol, fifth if he included Queen. Adam snorted to himself. Of course he included Queen. Shit, that was one hell of a tour.

*

The last few years… Adam grins and shakes his head.

Touring with Idol had been an exhausting blur of interviews and promotion mixed with cramped busses and arenas filled with screaming fans. It had been everything he’d wanted and he still couldn’t remember half of it.

Then there was the first tour on his own, with his own music. It had been terrifying and awesome, and beyond anything he’d ever dreamt of. He’d been surround by friends that had become family singing his heart every night for real. And holy shit the booze and the smoke and the pretty boys.

*

In the quiet solitude of the moment, he can admit how much the mess of Trespassing’s release and the half hearted tour budget still hurt. But, politics and bullshit aside, that mini tour had been so good.

And then Brian and Roger had offered him the gig of a lifetime. Jesus, he’d been freaking terrified, but he’d said yes and done it anyway and it had been fucking glorious. Not just the flying in private jets and watching a dozen trucks worth of gear with his name printed large along with Queen, which was all amazing, but singing _those_ songs.

*

It had been an incredible ride, all of it – Idol to Queen. But this. This is something special. This is his.

It’s his third studio album, his second number one hit, and his one first to go platinum with in months of dropping, thank you very fucking much. And thank you god the Glamberts still had his back like that.

New tour with a new album of his music, and as of tonight it was his name alone on the marquis, his name in all the press. His ass on the line.

And a bus, all to himself, at last.


End file.
